


Protector's Duty

by HiddenByFaeries



Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry was adopted by the Kurosaki family, Ichigo kicks ass and takes names, You done fucked up Dumbledore, how do you write Ichigo?!??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenByFaeries/pseuds/HiddenByFaeries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ichigo gets a letter from his brother begging for Ichigo to rescue him, he pulls out all the stops to get him back. And no one, not even Albus Dumbledore, will stop him from protecting his family. Even if he has to rain down hell on the Wizarding world to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector's Duty

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write about Ichigo storming into Hogwarts and basically telling Dumbledore to shove it up his ass and take Harry away to go back home.
> 
> Also, sorry if it's a bit scattered or Ichigo's OOC, I tried my best.
> 
> Unbeta'd and any mistakes are mine.

_Nii-chan, the British Wizards lied to you. They promised that I would be safe at their School; they swore an Oath to you and to Oyaji. They lied, Nii-chan. I’m not safe at all. I almost died several times in the last four-five months. And I heard Dumbledore-sensei talk about taking me away from Oyaji and have me stay with a family called Weasley. I’m scared Nii-chan, please come get me. I don’t like England at all._

_-Kurosaki Hari_

 

 

Kurosaki Ichigo was many things. Hotheaded, blunt, rough around the edges, a warrior, but he would never ignore a cry for help from any of his loved ones. Especially one from his youngest sibling. Hari, who he had found in an alleyway, left like garbage and barely protected from the freezing temperatures by a ratty blanket when Ichigo was seven and Hari was barely a year old. He crushed the letter in his hand, before smoothing it out again.

Ichigo looked up at the large castle before him. One way or another, he wasn’t leaving until he brought Hari back home with him. His friends (Rukia, Chad, Uryuu, and Orihime) murmured from behind him, all staying back to allow Ichigo to try things his way. 

“Wait here,” he told them before striding towards the gigantic double doors. Luckily, they weren’t too heavy to push open enough to allow him to slip inside. He didn’t see anyone in the doorway, but he could hear sounds of numerous people chatting from down the corridor. Good, he was going to make as big of an entrance as possible. He breathed in deeply, centering himself and allowing his zanpakutou to manifest on his back. Then, with great strength, he kicked the Great Hall’s double doors open.

The loud banging crash of the doors immediately silenced the room, students and teachers alike staring in confused bewilderment at the scowling young man standing in the Great Hall’s doorway. Tall, leanly muscled, with sharp brown eyes and spiky orange hair. He strolled right through the tables, students whispering when they saw his strange clothing and large sword on his back.

Dumbledore stood up from his seat, hiding the slight apprehension he felt behind his customary grandfatherly smile.

Ichigo didn’t allow him to talk. “Where is my brother, Kurosaki Hari, Oath-breaker?” he demanded sharply. “And why was my family never told about the fact he has had many near-death experiences when you swore he would be safe?”

Many of the Purebloods, as well as Half-bloods raised in the Wizarding World, drew in sharp breaths. Being called an Oath-breaker in the Magical communities was the worst insult you could call an magical person or being, for breaking an Oath after swearing on your magic meant instant death for the person who broke the Oath.

Dumbledore flinch minutely at the insult. “Mr. Kurosaki, please this is no place to talk of such things.” He tried to placate, hoping to get the young man alone and Obliviate him if needed. Ichigo’s scowl deepened, scaring all who saw it.

“No. You broke your Oath to me; you swore that my otoutou would be safe at your school. And yet, I get a letter from him crying for help and that he is scared for his life. I’m taking him back and if you do not allow us to leave unmolested, I will show you exactly what I do to those I call my enemy.” Ichigo harshly told him, before looking around for his brother’s distinctive hairstyle.

 _“Hari, we’re leaving.”_ Ichigo called out in Japanese, upon finding Hari and meeting his bright green eyes.

Hari shoved away from where he was sitting, rushing to Ichigo’s side and hugging his older brother as tightly as he could, being careful not to cut himself on Zangetsu. He buried his face into Ichigo’s side, hiding the tears that fell. He had been so scared, but now Ichi-nii was here and would take care of everything.

Ichigo carefully wrapped his arm around Hari’s shoulder, before turning his gaze back to Dumbledore. “We’re leaving and if I see any one of your followers near Karakura, I will send them back in body bags or worse. Hari will be going back to his old school, where he’s safe from you and your community.”

With that, Ichigo and Hari left Hogwarts, but not before Ichigo let his control over his Reiatsu go and left Dumbledore grey faced and needing a new pair of robes. However, he did not have long to come up with a new plan, for Albus Dumbledore had broken his Oath and with that, he had forfeited his magic and life. Moreover, the retribution was swift and harsh, traumatizing all who witnessed it that evening.

However, Hari didn’t see this, for he was on a plane back to Japan, and more importantly, back home to the family that loved him deeply. His much adored Nii-chan was by his side and if he saw Rukia-san flicker away for a few minutes before returning with a satisfied smirk on her face, well, he just put it down as her doing her Shinigami business.

Ichigo, who knew exactly where she had gone, allowed a small grin and brought his little brother closer to his side. Kurosaki Ichigo was many things, some of them good and some of them bad. But he will always put his family and friends above all else, and he will do anything to keep them safe from all who would do them harm. That was returned three-fold by his friends, that his friends cherished him, as much as he cherished them, was understood between them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. Comments or well thought out critics are appreciated or even gushing in general. I have a Tumblr (http://elynight.tumblr.com), so you can check me out and scream at me if you wanna :3


End file.
